User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Why you delete the talkpages? the interviews were there on your talk page. AND HURRY THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN RELEASE THE MAGAZINE!! 17:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) We really ought to get it up. I have free time to help with any article atm if you want. And MDM's flash? Nope. And alright I guess I'll just uploading stuff to the wiki already 17:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. And your internet is good now? Nice. How's that Skype coming along? Hopefully so, for your sake, given the number of people who want to hear your supposedly-black voice on the podcast =P Enough to note that the chicken is frying from the electricity in the air being generated from the excitement. very well then. 17:51, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Says the guy who always makes AT&T jokes when we're both in chat. Get on the podcast one day and I'll check for myself if you're really as black as they say you are. Cool. Mics are replaceable anyways. Hope to see you soon on the podcast (figuratively) =) Whoreface, I saw Mega is quitting the magazine. So while thats regrettable, what would you say to me switching to TMITM next month considering I don't watch the anime anymore and I am a manga buff?-- Give me like 12 hours or so. Do you need any help in that time? I'm all set with my article. Btw, if TMITM isn't going to be written this month, if you're willing to push the publishing date back by a few days, I can get it written for this month only, and then if God so desires I'll take over TMITA, or w/e the fuck is going on. 11:46, September 30, 2014 (UTC) mostly done. just gotta finish the polls and the images for tmitm 12:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Just have one last episode to do but I'm at work so I can't get it done until tonight. Raven and you need to get your articles done. As for Mega, he did his article (albeit making it super short) and said in it he is leaving after this month (while simultaneously telling everyone the blogs suck and he doesn't like any of the new users).-- When the fuck did I say these blogs suck? Maybe you misunderstood, but I was talking about Wikia in general: "I'm kinda bored with wiki already." And by the blogs, I mean every other shit that people seem to make on the spot, not like before, where we would actually put some thought into making a theory blog for fuck's sake. "Some people are cool and everything, but wiki in general has become boring to me. I still go on wiki and help out when needed, but just not as eagerly as back then. Some people are a pain in the ass, too." Where in that sentence did I say something about new users? To be honest, you're one of the users who made the FT wiki a boring place for most of us. If I joined the Mag team, it's because I enjoyed at least this blog that remained from the originals, and every month I comment and have nothing but nice things to say about these blogs. If I'm leaving the Mag team, it's because, like I say, I'm "dragging it down" and don't have time. So before you go and tell Rai that I "don't like new users" and said the "blog sucks," do some research. 15:20, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Apologies, but I've spent the last 3 days in the hospital because I got infected by some shit I ate and in fact I'm not out yet, so I'll not be able to publish my article this month. Sorry for the inconvenience 15:45,9/30/2014 Okay whore, I'm done with my article. There are 9 images I uploaded here that you need to transfer to the wiki when you put the magazine together. FUR is done on them so copy and paste-- TU prize So in an effort to attract people to my article, I want to do Mega's prize thing, but adjusted slightly: chat mod for 24 hours; de-mod any mod of your choosing for an hour (or so); or have a mod ban the person you find the most annoying for one hour while they are able to join chat. I don't have any other way to attract people to the article or to the wiki in general, but it might be a good way to encourage people to go on chat and communicate and for people to read the whole magazine, because I don't think an "honorable mention" in the next issue alone will do anything worthwhile. I know Carry used to do arts for people, but by god that takes up a lot of fucking time, and time is what I can't afford to spare. I want to know what you think of this, since it's all I've got and I can't give out moderator rights. It's just a once-a-month thing, so I don't think it'll bring any harm, but hey, I want to hear your thoughts too. 08:22, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but unless you want me to make something completely from head then you should tell me what you want it to look like or something. 13:07, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Then how's 4 hours starting when the user in question requests it? But their ability to request ends at 00:00 UTC on the last day of the month. That way people with different timezones can have a little flexibility, but 4 hours is short enough to where any of you 5 can be contacted. 19:26, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Cool, so the winner was Fi, so I'll ask her when she's available what she wants to do, then I'll make an official announcement as to what the prizes are next issue. 23:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Then I'll just see what I can come up with later in the month 00:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 says the guy who hasnt even started his articles yet-- /*appears* Fuck you :) *disappears* 01:39, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Mine's ready, I'm just waiting for you slowpokes >_> 09:01,10/26/2014 You should make that the ringtone on your phone, seeing as you're slower than all of us combined. :*dumps a bucket of water on Rai* >_> Hi Jakuwhore, everyone has started or completed their articles already except for you so this is a reminder that everything needs to be done by the 30th. Tick tock-- And what about Fairy Interview?-- :D-- Help Hey man. I set up the magazine layout for tomorrow's release. However, my article is having some issue. I can't seem to figure it out and neither could Reli a few weeks ago. Maybe you could have a look? I left it here. here you go asshole 02:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Use this :3 03:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I saw. Thank you. This'll be fine on the main wiki, right? Yes, I was. I was just not sure of it. No worries, I see you've taken care. I'm at work, but it depends on what you need. I'm happy to copy over articles, but you'd have to do the images. I'll start now and message you when I'm done. hmmm then i guess its just not meant to be XD 05:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Done. and I just noticed that our wiki has A LOT of images. remember when that one guy said that we should have like only 1/3 of images as the amount we have of pages? XD we showed him! we have times more images than pages! 15000 images to 3000 pages :P 05:47, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Done. You guys need to take care of the cover and the ad though. Lemme know if there's anything small I can do. I think I just fell 20 mins behind my work schedule XD ok so i just went to check other wikis: naruto: 7k, bleach: 14k, avatar 7k and one piece 16k (only by around 400 images though, and they also have about 1 thousand more pages than us so...) yeah, we awesome. 05:55, October 31, 2014 (UTC) you never upload shit. 06:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ok well its 2am and i got class in the morning. good night and happy halloween. 06:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Magazine promotion on Twitter? Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Reply I'm already done with everything on my end. You know it. Also, I'm seeing a bit of an issue on the magazine page. Be awesome yourself and see if you can figure out the issue. Thanks. Thanks. Btw, I think Reli's in Miami atm hitting on men. He said he was going there and was doing his stuff early, so if there's anything of his left undone, he may not get to it. K I'll fix this. I hate coding ( ._.) 18:18,11/30/2014 /*stalks you and Prime's talkpages*/ I'M BACK BITCHES!!! I was only there for 2 days but with the long hours of the trip it turned out like 4 :P 18:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm 80% done whore >_> 18:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I did add the 1st in the place I had to, but when I add the second one, it just appears as text ( ._.) I'm a newb so I'll leave it in your hands if that's okay with you. 18:31,11/30/2014 November's Umneilicious Hey there. I wasn't able to draw up a comic on time due to unforeseen circumstances, but I will have a page to post for the magazine, so be sure to include it~ [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 18:41, November 30, 2014 (UTC) you are so pessimistic >_> 18:50, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Lol that's ok, after all I just finished my modifications so I'm ready to go when you guys are. 16:04,12/1/2014 CoA Just uploaded today. Thought you may wanna put it in the Chamber of Art. Here and here you can find a few more things for consideration. Good luck on your articles. Update Ill have my article done tomorrow. Wrath has food poisoning so he will finish his when he feels better. In the meantime, this is your reminder that you write Fairy Interview-- A) It's TMITA ;D B) I'll put some gifs in there to sum up the episodes...I'll have to take the lazy way out this month. =/ 23:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Article I know, that's what I'm known for, besides my handsomeness ;D 23:24,12/2/2014 i'm on it whore. just looking for some nice pics 23:51, December 2, 2014 (UTC) done. 00:52, December 3, 2014 (UTC) we haven't gotten any christmas art so there's nothing else to use :P 00:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Bitch, I was the first one done. :D 23:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I know, I just like to steadily increase my hubris every month. ( ^_^) 00:00, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Well duh, I am a Raikoben. (~^_^)~ 00:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and I've become seriously forgetful now. Thanks, hoe. >_> 00:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) It'll be done. And how are the Corner, Fairy Interview and the CoA coming along? Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 If you want, I can fake a bunch of "Dear Jakky" questions by tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget about Supernatural either. Alright, I'm done. See if you've gotten any others by now. If not, I can fake a few more. Jakuwhore, I finished with my article so I think, if you are done with yours, then we are ready to publish-- 25 minute reminder. Why is Skype telling me today is your birthday? Tree Article Hey dude. So, remember that Family Tree thing you guys were planning way back when but gave up on? What do you think about making it a new article and featuring a different generation month-by-month? We'll tell made-up stories about them and stuff, maybe throw in diagrams or w/e at some point for illustration. Let me know what you think. That's just what I wanted to hear. I'll have an article about our wiki's first generation done by the end of the month and if you wanna make changes, feel free. Family Tree Since I'll be less active next weekend, I've gotten to work on the Family Tree article we discussed last week. Any chance you could restore the prototype on the Business wiki and/or put it on the Dragon Test wiki? Thanks a ton, Rai. The old nature of that stuff shouldn't be an issue. I'll cut the irrelevant users from the final versions but I'm only doing generation one this month, ending around the arrival of Reli and Jabberjay, who begin generation two. I've also copied out all the content from that old stuff, so feel free to re-delete it if you want. The article will be done by the end of the month. :Also, thanks for the template-making offer. I'll take you up on it eventually. Article I noticed you've got a few articles that seem to be time-takers. Since I've dropped Gate of the Horoscope, I'm happy to take over one to free you up, if you're cool with it. I was thinking CoA since I'm already browsing DeviantArt quite a bit, or you can make an offer. Let me know whenever. Also I got a snapchat recently. I'm still interested in seeing your nappy hair, lol. Username: thekingofuncool Huh...and I got a haircut 2 days ago and apparently so did Reli last week. Seems like it's just that time of year. And awesome. I'll accept it before going to bed. And sure, I'll take over Fairy Interview from next month onwards. That should let me contribute a bit more while still freeing you up. Re: Well, I was in the bus riding home from work when you wrote that message. Right now, I'm just eating dinner. You? Cool. I'll at least be happy to help with the February issue if it's actually published on time. Let's see how it works. =) React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Thank you~ Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Late on the magazine Wanna place any bets on exactly how late? =P Tomorrow afternoon or tonight if you want me to rush and do it sloppy-- Mine's completed since two days ago :P 09:04,3/1/2015 Let's hope so. Let me know if you need help. Here you go! http://ftmagazine.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Umneilicious/February_2015 Jakuwhore, I have to push my readiness back to tomorrow. Something is going on with my computer and its moving at a snails pace. It takes 5 minutes for one page of the manga to load. In the meantime, tell Reli to do his shit.-- idk u left me that message before or after the snapchat message but if its after, then I'll get it done tonight. 01:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) done 03:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Got my computer working but its late. ETA 14 hours on being done.-- You should do technical updates this month since Wrath is MIA-- Just so you know, I don't carry my tab to work, so I can't check snapchat from here. I've told you before, I don't have a smartphone anymore. And yes, I'll get on it. Any e.t.a on publishing? What about the anime article? Your corner? You really should =/ And alright about the anime article. We'll just have to create some text about its cancellation and use Reli's images for illustration. Great. And I just did the tech updates. There wasn't much and I'm at work, so sorry if it's not up to snuff. Great. Let me know if there's something else you need. You're still awake? College work? Well, I dunno Japanese, Spanish or Biology, so let me know if you want help publishing the magazine. Unfortunately, that would be impossible, since I'm at work and can't download them to a work computer. I can copy over article content if you want. If that won't work now, that's alright then. Good luck. Awesome! You're finally using your hands for something other than jerking off =D Oh you and your stereotypes XD Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 March Done http://ftmagazine.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Umneilicious/March_2015 [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 18:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) sorreh. :3 but at least you got other nice comics, yuh? :D [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 22:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Template Here ya go. Edit: I changed some questions. Choko (talk) 17:59, March 30, 2015 (UTC) SM, March Issue I'm going to need you to postpone the mag a few days. This'll be the first (and probably last for quite some time) time I ask you this, but I can't finish writing TMITA because school work is pretty piled up. At the latest, it'll be Friday when it's done, but I know I can't get it done any earlier than tomorrow night/Thursday morning. >_< 04:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Misk is going to make me gifs tomorrow. Reli is on his way to NY though so I don't know if there are even headers yet. 22:40, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Whoreface, 1. Stop stealing my insults e_e 2. Reli I know didnt make my headers as he fell for my prank ^_^ , he said so. So yeah. We have to wait until he is back to get those.-- This month Hey Rai. I'm sorry about this but I don't see myself finishing the Family Tree article this month. Unfortunately, some stuff happened. React and Fairy Interview are done though. Please don't wait up for me when it comes to publishing, and I hope you understand. Have a nice day. Thanks Rai. And it's Brevolution (breast revolution) time on the wiki. You ought to join it. You can use ass too, if you're an ass man. I'm not assuming, lol. I'm leaving it open for the possibility. Hi whoreface, we are just waiting on you now. Make sure to tell everyone the reason the magazine is so late is because you got laz :)-- Then lets get it done and published tonight so you can go cry about that girl leaving your show :P-- I can publish it if you want-- April Go here. I have projects due this week and finals all up into next week. I'll do what I can. 22:55, April 28, 2015 (UTC) My articles require more time than yours do. So it'll either be tomorrow or Thursday that I write them, if at all. Scholarship to maintain means no screwing around~ 23:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I wish I could say I was joking... ( _ _) 23:32, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Wtf, are you trying to get a bachelor's in 3 years or some shit? >_> 00:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I hate school so I just wait until I care enough to take any classes that I think are interesting. 18-21 credits is just suicide. 00:12, April 29, 2015 (UTC) You know that they advise students who have 14+ credits not to have a job, right? School is your job. 00:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Attaboy. :D 00:57, April 29, 2015 (UTC)